


Emma and Clay

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: My take on Emma Hayes and Clay Spenser's relationship and how they navigate their romance between their family and the military. This is a series of related one-shots, AU; does not follow the show.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 72
Kudos: 87





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I have been infatuated with Emma and Clay ever since the 'Adios Davis' BBQ. I wish that the show would put these two characters together... **fingers crossed**. The only thing I own is the story line, I do not own any of these characters. They are property of the creators of CBS SEAL Team.

Clay followed the rest of his brother's into Jason's house. Clay had officially become a member of Bravo last week. They walked into Jason's kitchen and everyone grabbed a beer. They were standing there talking when the door opened.

Clay POV

"Hello." A female voice called out and Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent, and Brock smiled. I wonder who that is. She seems to put spirit into my brothers.

"In here Em." Jason called out. "Want you to meet someone."

A girl walked into the kitchen, she was wearing a green dress that went mid-thigh and showed off her curves in all the right places and she smiled at us. "Well, if it isn't my favorite boys." Wow she is beautiful. She had blonde, curly hair with deep blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Em, this is Clay Spenser. Clay, this is my daughter Emma." Jason said as he introduced us.

"Hey, Clay. I'm Emma Hayes. It is really nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to me and I grabbed it. Her skin was so soft but her hand shake was firm. She gave me a huge, killer smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma." I said with a smile.

"So, Em. How was school?" Jason asked and Emma let go of my hand to turn and hug Jace.

"It was good. We finished reading "The Communist Manifesto" for history last night and had a test." Emma said as she moved to all my brothers hugging them.

"How'd you do?" Jace asked him.

"I think I did good. That book was so boring though, I mean I read it in Russian just to see if it was be more interesting... it wasn't." Emma said letting out a short laugh. Wow, she had a beautiful laugh. It was like listening to an Angel... Wait! Did she say she read the book in Russian.

"You know Russian?" I asked her. All my brothers looked at me and snickered.

"Yeah, I do. I know several languages." Emma said with a smile while she was pouring her some orange juice.

"Me too. What languages do you know?" I asked moving towards her.

Before she could answer Jason said, "Come on boys, the kid and Emma are getting acquainted." They all moved towards the garage leaving me and Emma together.

"I speak Spanish, Russian, Italian, Arabic, German, and French. I also know sign language and can read Latin. What about you?"

"I also speak Spanish, Arabic and French. I also speak Croatian, Pashto and Turkish." I replied surprised that she could speak multiple languages because she looked so young.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "18."

"I'm 25."

"Cool. At least now there is someone on dad's team that I can talk to about something other than my uncle's threatening someone that tries to date me." She laughs.

"Yeah and since we know some of the same languages, we can talk in code." I laugh with her.

"So true. Well it was nice to meet you Clay. I have homework to do." Emma said turning to me and hugging me. She walked away to the garage and opened the door.

"I like Clay. Be nice to him!" She said as she stuck her head into the garage looking pointingly at each of my brothers before turning to me and smiled, "Welcome to the family." She walked away.

I smiled.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Emma's first date and Jason's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are owned by CBS SEAL Team creators. Thank you for reading and commenting, it means a lot.

Clay had been a member of Bravo for three months now and he was on his Saturday morning jog in the park when he saw someone familiar. Emma Hayes was running in a sports bra and see-through leggings. He stopped and looked at her. She had toned abs and thighs and was tanned all over. She looked up and met his gaze and smiled. She went over to him, "Hey Clay."

"Hi, Emma. What are you doing here?" 

"I run here sometimes. I'm assuming you do too."

"Right, yeah. Actually I just finished my jog and I was going to get some breakfast at the cafe down the street. Do you want to join me?" 

"Sure, yeah. I'm finished with my run too."

They walked together a block and entered the cafe. They ordered and sat to eat. After about an hour of good conversation, laughing and giggling, they decided to part. Clay walked Emma back to her car and as she moved to get in, he asked...

"Emma, I know this is going to sound weird...but. I like you and I want to know if you would go on a date with me?" Clay asked holding her breath waiting for her reaction. 

"Really?! I would love to go on a date with you, Clay." Emma said with a big smile and Clay let out a long breath. 

Emma laughed, "Did you think I was going to say no?"

"I thought you would say no, slap me, and tell Jason."

"I would not do anything you just said." 

"Good. So, I'll pick you up tonight at 1900?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." Emma said and they said there goodbye's.

Emma's House NOON

Emma was bouncing around the kitchen, Alana was away on a retreat and Mikey was at a hockey weekend trip. Jason walked in and saw her, she was practically radiating sunlight.

"What has you so happy, Em?"

"I have a date tonight."

"Really. With who?" Jason asked eyebrows raised, not liking the fact that his baby girl was doing on a date.

"Yes, really and... don't get mad..."

"Why would I be made?" Jason said really not liking this now.

"Promise me."

"I promise." Jason said rolling his eyes. 

"My date tonight is with Clay..." Emma said waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Clay who?" Jason said really hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Clay who... Clay Spenser. Clay who." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Clay Spenser... Bravo's Clay Spenser?!" Jason asked incredulously. 

"How many other Clay Spenser's do you know?" Emma asked sarcastically. 

"I'm about to know one less when I get my hands on Spenser." Jason said angrily. "How did this even happen?"

"You are not going to hurt him. And I ran into him on my run this morning, we had breakfast together and he asked me out for tonight at 7."

"I don't like this. You are a teenager!"

"Dad, I'm 18 and Clay is only 7 years older than me."

"I still don't like it."

"Well, I like him and you just need to get used to it." Emma said in a final voice and walked away. Jason got his phone from his pocket and text Bravo 2-5, "My house tonight at 6:30. Kid's going on a date with Em. Be here."

The Hayes House --- 1900 hours

Clay walked up the steps of Jason's house pensively. Emma had text him earlier and told him about the conversation with her dad. Clay rang the doorbell, knowing that this was not going to end well. Jason opened the door with a scowl on his face, "Come in, Spenser."

Clay walked into the living room and was faced by his brothers, all of them. Sonny was sitting in his chair, Brock and Trent were sitting on the two seater couch with Cerberus sitting on the floor. Ray was sitting in his chair and everyone was watching him. Everyone heard heels coming down the stairs and Emma walk into the living room with a huge smile on her face. 

"Clay, I'm..." She stopped mid-sentence and looked at her dad and uncles. "Seriously?!"

"Em..." Jason started but he was cut off. 

"No... I am going on this date with Clay. We are going to have a good time and this inquisition can happen some other time. I will see you when I get home tonight." Emma said grabbing Clay's hand and walking out the door. 

The Restaurant

Clay and Emma rode in silence to the restaurant after leaving her house. Clay opened the door for her and put his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the table. He pulled her seat out for her and sat down across from her. 

"I'm sorry about my dad. I hope this doesn't cause any trouble with Bravo." Emma said looking into his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Emma, I can handle any backlash from this. I just want to get to know you better and..." Clay tried to explain but Emma cut him off.

"Clay, I really like you and I hope that this isn't a one time thing." 

"Me too." Clay smiled. 

They spent two hours at the restaurant talking and eating. This was the best date Clay had ever had and he hated to see it end. As they made there way to his truck he slipped his hand into hers, she smiled and blushed. 

They made it make to her house and Clay walked her up the porch, his brothers were still in the house, he could tell by the figures from the light. He stopped at the door and turned to Emma. "I had an amazing time tonight."

"Me too, Clay." Emma said with a smile. Clay moved a little closer to her and kissed her cheek before opening the door and letting her in, "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight."


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Clay's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters.

Emma and Clay were sitting in his living room after having dinner. Bravo had gotten back from a short spin up and when they took off to come home, Emma said she would make Clay dinner. When he walked in the door of his apartment the aroma of home cooked food hit his nose and he smiled. 

"Honey, I'm home." Clay said cheerfully and he couldn't hold back the laugh when Emma came out of his kitchen in a dress and apron.

"Hi dear, how was your day?" Emma said smirking at him. Clay dropped his bag and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around. Emma giggled and playfully said, "Spenser, put me down."

"Yes, ma'am. It's good to come home to you." Clay said as he put her down and kissed her forehead. 

"I'm glad you're home safe." Emma said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Me too. It smells good in here."

"Yeah, I made roast and mash potatoes. And Apple pie for desert."

"You are the best girlfriend in the world. How did I get so lucky?" Clay said as they moved into the kitchen. Emma moved Clay towards the table and he sat down. She made them both a plate and sat down beside him. They ate in light conversation and laughed. After finishing dinner and dessert, they moved to the couch and chose a movie to watch. 

"Everything alright? You look tired." Emma said turning to look at him. 

"Yeah, just thinking about the mission." Clay said closing his eyes and pulling Emma towards him. 

"Everything go okay? I mean I know you can't tell me anything, but..." 

"Yeah, mission was a success. I just... I had to do something I really didn't want to."

"Oh..."

"I had to shoot a teenage girl. Every time I close my eyes... I see you covered in blood."

"Clay. Baby, you did the right thing. I know that you would never kill someone in cold blood. She wasn't me, I'm right here."

"How can you look at me the way you are now after I just told you that?"

"Because I know you and I know your job. I understand there are things you have to do that no one wants to do or should ever have to do. I care about you enough to try to understand and to help you overcome your demons."

Clay looked into her eyes and moved his head closer to hers. Their lips touched and his hands went to her face. She moved her hands to his sides and kissed him passionately. They both pulled back and looked into each others eyes. 

"Je t'aime." Clay whispered.

"Je t'aime aussi." Emma whispered back.

They both smiled and kissed again.


	4. First Injury (Clay Hurt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Clay gets injured after Emma and Clay get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no nothing about how military missions work. I do not own SEAL Team characters.

Bravo team was in J-Bad on a mission to capture or kill a high value target. Jason, Ray, Sonny, and Clay entered the compound first, Trent, Brock, Full Metal, and Vic entered second in the middle of the night. They moved into the building housing the HVT and ran into light resistance. The mission ended with the HVT pointing a gun at Clay and firing, Clay and the other members of Bravo firing back. Both of them landed on the ground, the HVT dead and Clay wounded. 

Trent and Sonny moved towards Clay and picked him up so the team could move to their exfil coordinates. Once they were safely in the Black Hawk, Trent began triaging Clay. The bullet tore through Clay's Kevlar vest and went through his shoulder and he lost a lot of blood. 

"Jace... Jace." Clay whispered while Trent was working on him. Jason moved over to the kid. 

"What is it Clay. You shouldn't be talking right now."

"Jace... I need you to tell Emma something for me. Just in case."

"Kid, you are going to be fine. Do you hear me?"

"Jace... tell Emma that there is a letter for her in my apartment, in the nightstand on my side of the bed. I need you to do that if I don't make it."

"I will but you are going to be fine."

"Jace. Tell her that I love her. And that in the last couple months she's made me the happiest man in the world. That... that I always wanted a future with her. Tell her, please." 

"Clay, you are going to be the one to tell her that. You are going to be just fine." They landed at the base and Clay went into surgery. He was weak but he was alive. They removed the bullet and Bravo would be shipped stateside any day. 

"Jace, you going to call Emma?" Ray asked as he sat beside Bravo 1 at Clay's bedside.

"Yeah, I better. I so do not want to be the one to tell her." Jason said as he removed his phone from his pocket. 

"It's better to hear it from you then on the tv and besides, the kid is going to be fine."

"I know. You know watching him go down, it was like watching one of my kids. I saw Emma standing over a casket, sobbing and my heart stopped."

"But it isn't going to happen, Jay."

"I know." Jason said as he got up from the seat and walked out allowing Sonny to take his place. Jason walked to a quiet part of the ward and dialed Emma's number.

Emma was sitting on the couch, Mikey was spending the night at the Seaver's and she was alone. She knew something wasn't right, she had felt it all day. She was sitting watching television when her phone rang, it was her dad and she knew. 

"Hello." Emma said hesitantly.

"Hey, baby girl." Jason said and Emma knew by the sound of his voice that something had happened.

"It is Clay? What happened? Is he..."

"Clay got shot but he is going to be just fine. He is out of surgery and he is going to be just fine. We are going to be taking off as soon as he wakes up and we will be home by tomorrow morning. Em? You there?"

"Yeah, daddy. He's okay?" Emma said with tears running down her face. 

"Yeah, baby he is going to be just fine. He told me to tell you that he loves you and can't wait to see you."

"Tell him I love him too."


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Clay and Emma sleep together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have written anything like this, so I am nervous. Safe sex is important and that is mentioned in this chapter.

It had been six weeks since Clay had been injured on their last spin up and the team had another two weeks off before they got deployed for three months. Emma had spent pretty much every night with Clay at his apartment since he came home from the hospital and he was finally completely healed. Clay and Emma were having a quiet night in his apartment when Emma turned to look at him.

"Clay?"

"Mmmmm..." Clay mumbles as he watched a rerun of Andy Griffith. 

"I'm ready." Emma said looking into his face. 

"Ready for what?" Clay asked still not understanding what she meant.

"Clay. We have been together for awhile and with deployment on the horizon... I ready to take the next step in our relationship."

Clay looked at her confused as if he didn't know what she was saying.

"Sex, Clay. You have been very supportive and patient with me since I'm... well... a virgin, but I'm ready."

"Emma... are you sure because I don't want you to think that just because we are deploying that doesn't mean that we have to have sex."

"Clay. I want you. I want to show you how much I love you. I want you to be the first and if I have my way, the only man I've ever been with."

"Are you absolutely sure? You have to be sure, Emma." Clay said looking into her beautiful blue eyes that held a determination that he had never seen before.

"Yes." Emma said giving him a kiss and then getting off the couch, extending her hand to him. He looks at it for a second and then takes it.

They walk silently to the bedroom and close the door when the enter. Emma turned to look at Clay, who was standing their watching her. Emma decided to make the first move, she took off the t-shirt, his shirt, that she was wearing and threw it on the ground. This left her in just a lacy royal blue bra and panty suit. Clay looked her body up and down with hunger in his eyes. He moved towards her and laced his fingers in her hair. He kissed her deeply as she ran her hands up his abdomen to his chest. 

After a minute, Clay pulled back and took of the shirt he was wearing. Emma backed up to the bed and laid down, bringing her legs up and apart. Clay walked towards her slowly and once he got between her legs he pushed the sweat pants down. 

"Emma, are you sure?"

"Clay, if you ask me that again, I'll hit you."

Clay moved over her and kissed her lips, neck, shoulder, chest, stomach until he reached her panties. He looked up at her for permission. Emma bit her lip and shook her head. Clay pulled her panties down her legs and looked at her, she was perfect. She was pink and wet for him, he leaned down and began kissing her inner thighs. He moved slowly up until his face was at her opening, he kissed and sucked until Emma cried out. He licked her over and over and entered her with his tongue. "Clay!" Emma moaned as she felt the intrusion. Clay moved his hand to her clit and rubbed. He replaced his tongue with one of his fingers and moaned, she was so tight. He moved his finger in and out and then added another then another.

"Clay, now!" Emma begged as he moved his fingers gingerly. Clay pulled his fingers out of her and licked then dry. He moved to unhook her bra and kissed her breasts. He pushed his boxers down his legs and moved on top of her again. Emma ran her hand down and grabbed his penis, she gasped. He was thick, long and hard in her hands. She moved him towards her entrance but he stopped her. 

"Need a condom." Clay said as he started to move off her to grab one.

"No, we don't" Emma said stopping him.

"Emma, we need to use protection. As much as I love you, I'm not going to risk getting you pregnant. You are too young for that and the guys would kill me."

"Clay, I'm on the pill. It's okay, I want all of you." Emma said kissing him. Clay groaned and relented. He moved his penis to her opening and rubbed. She was so wet and ready for him. He pushed forward slightly and Emma gasped as she felt him stretching her. He pulled back and pushed in deeper each time until he felt her hymen and he stopped. They stared at each other and Emma shook her head. He pushed in completely and Emma hissed. Clay didn't move for awhile, letting Emma adjust to his size. 

"Oh god, Emma, you are so tight." Clay said as she squeezed him trying to get used to having something inside her.

"You're so big." Emma said moving her hips slightly as Clay released a groan. He started to move, slowly at first but he got faster as time passed. After a few minutes both of them were reaching orgasm, Emma went first and Clay thrust as deep as he could, releasing his semen inside her. He thrust a few more time and rolled off Emma.

"I love you. Tienes mi corazón " Emma said as she panted.

"I love you too. Lo apreciaré por siempre" Clay said smiling at her.


	6. First Deployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first deployment after Clay and Emma get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bravo was getting ready for their deployment to J-bad tomorrow. Emma was over at Clay's helping him pack, he was giving her a rundown of everything.

"We should be gone for about three months."

"Clay..."

"It shouldn't be that dangerous, so you should not worry so much."

"Clay..."

"And it's not like a spin-up, so I should be able to call or video with you."

"CLAY!"

"What?" Clay finally turned around and looked at Emma, who was standing there looking amused. 

"Clay, baby, it's me, Emma Hayes. This isn't the first deployment I've been through. I know the drill." 

Clay chuckled and blushed, "right. I'm not used to dating someone who knows all about this."

"It's okay. This is the first deployment for us as a couple. Your nervous and so am I, but I already know everything that goes along with deployments. Why are you nervous, by the way?"

Clay sat down on his bed and pulled Emma into his lap. "Most of the women that I have dated, either broke up with me during a deployment or right after because they could not handle it."

Emma smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'm not like those other women. I've lived through many deployments and I've worried about my dad, and missed him and my uncle's more than I probably should have. I can handle missing you and worrying about you for the next three months. I'm not going to leave just because you can't be here with me for the next three months." 

"I love you so much, Emma Hayes." Clay kissed her deeply and Emma responded with the same passion. They took each others clothes off and made love, repeatedly. 

___________________________________________________________________________

THE NEXT DAY

Emma drove Clay to the airstrip where all the team was waiting to take off. Emma got out of the truck, grabbed Clay's hand and walked over to them. She hugged everyone and told them she would miss them. She kissed her dad on the cheek and then looked at all of Bravo, "you guys better be safe over there and come home on time. Be careful and look out for each other." 

"Yes, ma'am." The all said at the same time, mostly amused. 

She turned the Clay and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him with everything she had and pulled away. "I love you so much. Be safe." 

"This is the first time in my career that I didn't want to leave." Clay whispered into her ear and Emma's eyed swelled with tears. 

"You better go before I have to kidnap you." Emma said laughing and Clay smiled. 

"I'll call when I can and video when I can." Emma nodded and reluctantly let him go. She watched him walk to the plane and get on. Naima walked over to her and hugged her, they both walked back to their vehicles. 

___________________________________________________________________________

THREE MONTHS LATER

Emma and Naima were back at the airstrip after three long months. 

"Are you excited, Emma?" Naima said looking at the teenage girl who was practically bouncing up and down. 

"Of course, I missed everyone." 

"Some more than others..." Naima laughed as Emma blushed. 

"Maybe..." Emma turned to the airstrip and saw the plane land. Fifteen minutes later, Bravo walked out of the building. Emma went to her dad, hugged and kissed him on the cheek. Then she moved to Clay, jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. 

"I missed you so much, Petty Officer Spenser." 

"I missed you so much, Emma Hayes."


	7. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Clay asks Emma to marry him.

It was a week before Emma's 20th birthday and Bravo had just finished a training exercise. Clay had been wanting to ask Jason a question for close to two years and now it was the perfect time. They were getting changed in their cage room when Ray, Sonny, Trent and Brock walked out to leave for home. Clay turned around and look at Jason, taking a deep breath. 

"Jace, can we go somewhere and talk? It's important." 

Jason turned and look at Clay, suspiciously. "Why? You breaking up with my little girl?"

"What! NO, no, of course not! But I need to talk to you."

"Is she pregnant?" Jason asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

"NO, Emma's not pregnant. Can we just go get lunch or a beer or something?"

"Fine, I'll meet you at the beach front restaurant." Jason walked out with his bag with Clay behind him.

____________________________________________________________________

They sat down and ordered their food, Jason looked at Clay. "Okay Spenser, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, Emma and I have been dating for awhile now."

"Right..."

"And I know that you were not very happy with that fact when we first started."

"That's an understatement..."

"But, I'm hoping that your opinion of our relationship has changed over the past two years."

"It has... where are you going with this?"

"I want to ask you for your permission to marry Emma." Clay said and then held his breath.

Jason just stared at him for few moments and smiled, "you got it Spenser."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Emma has been happier the last two years then she had in her entire life." 

"Jason, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"So, how are you going to pop the question?"

"I'm going to do it at her birthday party."

"In front of everyone?"

"That was the plan..."

"You are a brave man, Clay Spenser."

____________________________________________________________________

It was the day of Emma's 20th Birthday and everyone was getting the party ready. Emma had spent the night with Clay and he was bringing her over. Jason looked at his family, who was standing around making sure everything was perfect. 

"Everybody, can I have your attention? There is something I need to tell you before Clay and Emma get here." 

"What is it, Jace?" Ray asked stopping putting the chips in the bowls. 

"Spenser asked me for permission to marry Emma. I gave it to him and he is going to pop the question tonight, in front of everyone."

The room was silent. Ray opened his mouth the say something but nothing came out. Sonny looked at Jason like he had lost his mind, Naima, Lisa and Mandy had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces, Trent just blinked and sat down at the table, and Brock was just staring at Jason. 

All at once, everyone started talking.

"Emma is going to be a beautiful bride." Naima said. 

"I'm so happy for them." Lisa said. 

"I hope they have a great life together." Mandy said. 

"Jace, you sure you are okay with this?" Ray asked. 

"Emma is way too young to be gettin' married, what the hell were you thinking?" Sonny asked.

"I hope he treats her right." Trent said. 

"Jace, boss, isn't this a little too soon. I mean they have only been dating for two years." 

Jason cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking, "It isn't my decision and I'm just happy Emma is in a safe and happy relationship with someone I know is completely devoted to her. I told everyone so that there would not be anything that ruins this night for my baby. No one says a word. This is there choice and we will support them. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now let's finish cause they will be here soon."

____________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, Clay and Emma walked into the house and everyone yelled "surprise!"

They hugged and ate then gave out presents. Emma was very grateful for all of the gifts.

Clay took Emma's hand in his and pulled her into the middle of the room. Emma looked around with a nervous smile and Clay took a deep breath before he got down on one knee. 

"Oh my god, Clay." Emma said with a gasp as she put her right hand over her mouth and tears ran down her face. 

"Emma Hayes, ever since I met you I knew you were special. And when we started seeing each other, I knew that one day I was going to marry you. When I think about the future, all I see is you. When I think about children, all I see is a little girl with your curls and eyes and stubbornness." Everyone chuckled and Emma's breath hitched as she was trying to keep it together, "I never thought that I could love anyone as much as I love you. You are the reason that I am the man I am today, you believe in me and love me. You comfort me and heal me. You stand by me and you are always proud of me. I don't you, but I am so glad that you chose me. I know that being with me isn't easy, but I hope that you will be mine for the rest of my life. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me, Emma Hayes?"

There wasn't a dry eye in the house and everyone was waiting for Emma's answer. She stood there looking into Clay's eyes and every moment that passed, Clay got more and more nervous. After about a minute Emma began to nod her head up and down. 

"Yes? You're saying yes?" Clay asked her and she nodded more rapidly. 

"Yes, I'm saying yes. I love you so much, Clay Spenser and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Clay slipped the ring onto her finger. 

Emma gasped, "Clay it's so beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune." It was a 4.7ct handmade round cut double halo interchangeable sterling silver ring in a setting. 

"You deserve the best." Clay kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bravo clapped and shouted, "Congratulations!" 

___________________________________________________________________

Clay and Emma returned to his apartment that night. Clay pulled Emma towards him after they entered the apartment. 

"I want to make love to my fiance." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. He took her clothes off slowly as she did the same to him. They laid down together with Clay on top of her. He pulled her legs apart and entered her slowly. They were both breathless and moved slowly together, trying to draw out each other pleasure. After a few minutes, they both came together and curled into each other. 

"I can't wait to marry you." Emma said as she kissed his chest lazily. 

"I can't wait until you are Mrs. Clay Spenser."

"Me either."

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives."


	8. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapters everyone has been waiting for (including me!!!!)... this is the wedding of Emma Hayes and Clay Spenser.

'This is the day!' Emma thought as she woke up, she was going to marry the man of her dreams. Clay Spenser. He was her everything, her knight in dusty bulletproof armor, her love, her life, and the only man she had ever considered being married to. She rolled out of bed and began getting ready to go to the beach house where she was sure Naima, Lisa and the rest of the girls would be waiting for her. 

_____________________________________________________________________

'This is the day!' Clay thought as he came back from his morning run. He was going to marry Emma Hayes, his Emma, the woman who came into his life and made it so much better than he ever thought. He walked into his apartment and got in the shower, he was supposed to meet the boys in an hour so that they could get ready together. 

_____________________________________________________________________

'This is the day.' Jason thought solemnly as he walked to Alana's grave. His baby girl was getting married and he knew that he would have to walk her down the aisle to another man. As he reached his late wife's headstone he crouched down and sighed, 

"Lana, Emma's getting married today. I wish you were here to see it. I know she will be as beautiful as you were on our wedding day. I don't want to see her grow up, how funny is that? I mean, I don't want to give her away, I want to still be the one she runs too when she needs someone and I want to be the one that cheers her up and protects her. Don't get me wrong, Spenser is a good man, I wouldn't let her marry him if he wasn't... but I'm not ready to see my little girl become a wife. But, I know I don't have a choice and Clay is the only man in the world I would even think of letting her marry." Jason said to his wife and glanced at his watch, "Lana, I have to go and meet Spenser and the boys, I will always love you and I'll come back to visit you soon." 

____________________________________________________________________

Emma arrived at the beach house and sure enough all the women she expected to see were waiting for her. Naima had been crying since she woke up this morning, Hannah Seaver and Cathy Porter were so excited to be in the wedding and see their best friend marry the man of her dreams. Lisa and Mandy were trying to keep everyone and everything from falling apart. 

"You're getting married today!" They all screamed and laughed. 

"I'm getting married today!" Emma retorted back as everyone hugged and giggled. 

"Okay! The wedding is in two and a half hours, it's time to get your hair and makeup done." Naima said as he herded all the girls into chairs so that the hair stylist and make artists could work their magic. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Clay walked into the grooms suite in the beach house and saw his brothers and future father-in-law sitting drinking a beer. 

"Hey, there he is! The man of the hour." Sonny shouted as he grabbed a beer and handed it to Clay, "Let's make a toast!" Everyone gathered around Clay and raised their beers, "to Spenser and Emma, we hope you have a long, healthy, and happy life together!". 

"Hear, hear." All of Bravo shouted and clanked their beer bottles. 

"Okay, let's get dressed so the kid doesn't leave my baby waiting at the alter." Jason said as he herded them to their suits. 

______________________________________________________________________

All of the guests were seated and waiting for the bridal party to step onto the beach. Just moments later, Blackburn, Clay, Sonny, Ray, Trent and Brock walked out and onto the beach. Blackburn got ordained so he could perform the ceremony a couple weeks prior, Sonny was Clay's best man and Ray, Trent and Brock were the groomsmen. Moments later, Cathy, Hannah, Lisa and Naima came walking down the aisle. Naima was the Maid-of-Honor and Lisa, Hannah, and Cathy were bridesmaids. Everyone settled into place and the wedding march began. Suddenly, everyone stood and Clay's breath caught in his throat, Jason and Emma were walking towards them. Emma looked absolutely gorgeous wearing a Ivory Lace Sheath Sleeveless Backless wedding gown. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and she clung to Jason as they made their way down the aisle. They reached Clay and Blackburn asked, 

"We are gathered here today to join Clay Spenser and Emma Hayes in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Jason hesitated momentarily before looking at Emma, then at Clay, "Her family does." Jason squeezed Emma's hand and kissed her cheek then handed it to Clay, who took it and squeezed firmly. Jason went and sat next to Mandy, who tried to comfort him without drawing attention. 

"There are three scripture verses that pretty much sum up the relationship between these two: 1 Corinthians 13:4-8, 1 John 4:18-19, and Matthew 19:6. 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 states, 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away', 1 John 4:18-19 states, 'There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love.We love because he first loved us', and Matthew 19:6 states, 'So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore what God has joined together, let man not separate'." 

"Emma and Clay have stated they would like to recite their own vows. Clay." Blackburn said motioning to him. Clay took a deep breath and pulled out a piece of paper. 

"Emma Hayes, you are my world. I could not survive with you. I am so blessed that you chose me as the man you love because I know for a fact that I do not deserve you. I promise I will spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you. I promise I will do everything I can to make it back home to you. I promise to love and honor you for the rest of my life." By the time Clay finished, Emma was in tears. 

Blackburn slyly wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat, "Emma."

Emma took a deep breath and pulled out a piece of paper, "Clay Spenser, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. I knew that you would be my love, my life, my protector, my safe haven. I knew after only weeks of dating you that one day we would be here. And I dream every night of having a family with you and us growing old together. I promise to love and support you through every endeavor in our lives, I promise to be the rock that you lean on with things get rough and I promise that I will always be here when you get home. I love you so much."

Everyone in the wedding party and the audience was crying by the time Emma got finished with her vows. 

Blackburn once again cleared his throat and said, "repeat after me..."

"I, Clay Spenser, take you, Emma Hayes, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse. For richer of for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Until death do us part. According to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow." Clay slipped the ring onto Emma's finger. 

"I, Emma Hayes, take you, Clay Spenser, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse. For richer of for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. Until death do us part. According to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow." Emma slipped the ring onto Clay's finger. 

"By the powers invested in me by the State of Virginia... and the internet, I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." Clay placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply. Everyone clapped and they walked down the aisle to their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scripture came from the KJV of the Bible. The exchange of rings are traditional and I have heard them hundreds of times at wedding that I have attended, so these may be a variation of what you would hear at a wedding.


	9. Baby No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where everyone finds out Emma's pregnant.

It was Christmas Day, Clay and Emma were having everyone over to there house. Emma was busy making food and cleaning and planning on how she was going to make her surprise announcement to everyone. Clay was outside cooking on the grill and Emma was making everything else. She finished everything except the food that needed to be hot when eaten so she moved to the closet and removed specific presents to put them under the tree. The gifts were for Clay, Jason, Mandy, Ray, Naima, Sonny, Lisa, Trent, Brock and Blackburn. They were specific and special gifts and they would be the last one's to be opened that night. 

Everyone was at the house within the hour and the food was completed. They sat down and had a great meal, then it was time for presents. Everyone moved the Clay and Emma's living room and sat down. Emma gave everyone their presents (not the special ones) and everyone opened them. The kids got toys and everyone else got what they had asked for. They settled down and started talking.

"Wait, I have one more present for you guys." Emma said as she moved towards the back of the tree. "Do not open these until I tell you and you have to open them at the same time." Emma said while placing the presents in their laps. "Okay, go. Everyone except Clay and dad."

Everyone opened there presents and sat in silence trying to figure out what it means. "Read what is on your shirt, Uncle Sonny." Sonny picked the shirt up and and read aloud, "World's Greatest Uncle."

"Mine says the same thing." Ray spoke up and Brock, Trent, and Blackburn nodded. 

"Aunt Lisa?"

"My says, 'World's Greatest Aunt'." Naima and Mandy nodded along with her. 

"Okay, Dad and Clay, open your's now." Emma said smiling at them as they opened there presents.

Jason opened the big box that he had and took out a hoodie that said, "World's Best Grandpa" and three onesies. One was black that said, "Only the best dads get promoted to grandpa. Established next May", one blue one that said, "Guess who is going to be a grandpa", and a white on that said, "new member of Bravo team arriving in May" with a seal trident on the front.

Clay opened his big box and pulled out a onesie that said, "post deployment surprise", a cup that said, "I'm going to be a daddy", a ultrasound picture and the pregnancy test that Emma took.

Emma stood there looking nervous. Jason and Clay looked at her, looked at each other, and then back at their presents. All of the women in the room knew what was happening and squealed jumping up and hugging Emma. Sonny, Ray, Trent, Brock, and Blackburn began to realize when Clay held up the pregnancy test and congratulated them. Jason looked at Emma and a slow smile spread across his face, he moved to hug Emma and kissed her cheek. 

"I'm so happy." Jason said hugging her again. "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Emma shook her head and looked back at Clay, who had been very quiet. Everyone looked at him, he was looking at the pregnancy test and the ultrasound photo. He looked up into Emma's face. She looked like she was worried and about to cry, Clay got up and moved towards her. He grabbed her face between his hands. "You're pregnant." He whispered.

"Yes."

"Really pregnant, like with a baby?" Clay said causing the rest of them to chuckle.

"Yes, with a baby." Emma said with tears running down her face.

"We're having a baby." Clay said with a whisper as he was tearing up.

"Yes, we are having a baby." Emma whispered back. Clay kissed her passionately and picked her up, spinning her around. Everyone laughed. After a few minutes everyone said there goodbye leaving Clay and Emma alone. 

"We're having a baby." Clay said absentmindedly as he moved beside Emma on the couch.

"Yes, we are." Emma smiled at his disbelief. Clay grabbed his gift box and held up the onesie, "really? Post-Deployment surprise..." Clay asked with a smirk. 

"What? Didn't like it?" Emma said moving so she was facing him. 

"No, no. I love it. So your really..." Clay started before Emma cut him off with a kiss. 

"Yes, Clay. I am really pregnant. And if you keep asking, I'm going to start taking offense. I haven't been just getting fat, you know." Emma said joking.

"Baby, you are not fat. I haven't even noticed anything different amount you. How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Clay said and started asking question after question. Emma kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"I'm 14 weeks, I don't know what the gender of the baby is and we are both fine. As for not looking different, I am starting to show. See?" Emma said as she moved into his lap and pulled up her shirt. There was a small bulge wear her abs were. Clay looked mesmerized at her stomach before looking into her face and kissing her, then moving his hand and head to her stomach for a kiss. 

"Let's go celebrate in the bedroom." Clay said as he grabbed her thighs and stood up, caring her up the stairs.

He placed her on the bed and carefully removed all of her clothes until she was completely naked in front of him. He then began to undress himself and once he was finish, he laid her down flat and began kissing her body. He began at her neck, then moved to her chests before pausing at her stomach to pay special attention to the slight baby bump that had formed. "Hello, baby, I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to love you forever." When Clay got finished he looked up at Emma's face and saw that she was crying. Before he could ask what was wrong, she pulled him up and kissed him with everything she had. He slid between her legs and entered her slowly, he wanted to make this last as long as possible. They moved together until both climaxed. Clay moved her up the bed and pulled the sheets around them. 

"What do you want? Boy or girl?" Emma whispered to him as she laid on top of his chest. 

"A healthy baby, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl." 

"I know we've only been married a few months and I know this is sooner than we wanted..."

"Hey, hey, Emma Hayes, I have wanted to have a baby with since the moment I realized you were the only one for me."

Emma smiled and looked into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Birth of Baby No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that gives you an inside look on how Bravo is handling Emma' pregnancy and the birth of the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little OOC.

Clay walked into the teams cage room and looked around, the only one's there were Ray and Jason. 

"Hey, Jace, Ray, I need some advise."

Both of the men turned to him and waited for him to explain his issue.

"When Naima and Alana were pregnant... how did they act? I mean... were they over emotional?"

"Why?" Ray asked trying to keep himself from laughing, Jason had his arms crossed, trying to keep his composure. 

"Well, Emma and I were laying in bed and she was watching a video of a puppy playing with its squeaky toy... and you guys know she isn't overly emotional... she was sobbing at how adorable the video was. Did Naima and Alana ever do that?"

Both of the men were chuckling uncontrollably.

"Yeah, anytime Naima would see something adorable or sad or cute, she would cry. It's just hormones." Ray said as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Alana was the same way. Emma is fine, it's just hormones from being pregnant."

"Well, what do I do? How am I suppose to comfort her?"

"You just let her come to you. You could ask her if she needs you to bring her anything. But you have to be patient with her." Ray said. Clay nodded thinking about it. 

"Just... make sure that you don't overly coddle her, because those emotional hormones can just as easily turn into anger hormones. Emma is just like me and Alana, which means that you do not want to see her angry." Jason said, warning Clay of what could happen. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Clay went back home that night and Emma was sitting on the couch, crying.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Clay said walking over to her and sitting down.

"We are out of milk." 

"Okay... do you want me to go get some?" Clay asked hesitantly. 

Emma suddenly stopped crying and looked at him, angrily. "Oh... so you think you have to do everything for me? That I can do anything myself because I'm pregnant? If I wanted some milk I would go get some myself!" Clay's eyed widened and he just nodded, remembering what Jason and Ray has said.

Emma started crying again, "Clay, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She sat down next to him and laid her head on his chest. 

"Baby, it's okay. It's the hormones from the pregnancy."

"I'd understand if you don't want to be around me while I'm like this." 

"Hey, hey, I can handle a little crying and yelling, baby." 

"It's all your fault anyway, you did this to me." Emma said jokingly.

"I didn't hear you complaining. I love you." Clay said making her look at him and she kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"I love you too."

_____________________________________________________________________

Clay walked into the cage room, yawning. Sonny, Trent and Brock looked at him. "Tired, Spenser?"

"Emma kept me up all night." 

"My princess making you go and get her stuff at all hours of the night?" Sonny asked as he was getting ready for his workout. 

"No..."

"She keeping you up crying?" Brock asked turning to look at him. 

"No..."

"Then what the hell was she doing that kept you up all..." Sonny asked as Clay began blushing. Brock and Trent began laughing. "Nevermind blondie, I think I can guess."

"Not that I minded, but... It's happened the entire week and I'm exhausted." 

"When I found out Emma was pregnant, I began reading about pregnancy and it said that the second trimester would be less crying and vomiting and more... you know." Trent said as he picked up the book, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. 

"Yeah, I read it too, but I didn't realize how much our sex life would change." Clay said. 

"Don't worry, Spenser... When the baby comes, your sex life will die back down." Brock said. 

"Or during the third trimester, cause Emma might not want you touching her." Trent said. 

"Or your sex life could die completely." Sonny said, making them all look at him. 

"Yeah, let's hope not." Clay said as he walked out of the cage room.

_____________________________________________________________________

"I'm fat." Emma announced to everyone as she walked out in the living room wearing a dress. 

"You look beautiful, princess." Sonny said looking at her. 

"I look like a whale." 

"Emma, baby girl, you look gorgeous." Jason said trying not to laugh. 

"No I don't. I'm in my third trimester, I'm bloated and swollen and I can't see my feet." Emma turned to Clay, who was walking out of the bedroom. "I'm surprised you still find me attractive." Clay stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows. 

"What did I miss?" He asked, looking around at his brothers. 

"Emma thinks she looks fat." Ray said. 

Clay nodded and walked over to her, "Emma, you are more beautiful now than ever to me."

"I don't understand how."

"Because you are carrying my child. Nothing is sexier than that to me."

Emma smiled and kissed him before turning around and heading for the door. "You guys coming, we have a reservation."

Everyone got up from their positions and moved through the door. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Emma was 40 weeks pregnant and she was ready to have this baby. She was waiting in the team cage room for the boys to get back from AAR's. Clay and Jason were the first one's through the door. Sonny and Ray were right behind them along with Brock and Trent. 

"Hey, baby." Clay said as she came into view and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I'm so really to have this baby. Hi honey, welcome home. I'm so really to have this baby." Emma said as she walked (waddled) to all the men and hugged them. 

"When are you due again, Em." Jason asked looking at his daughter wattling around.

"Yesterday, I was due yesterday. This baby is stubborn, I wonder who it takes after." Emma said staring pointedly at Clay and Jason. 

"You, Em, it takes after you." Jason said smiling. Emma huffed.

"Uncle Trent, you have to help me. Give me something to make me go into labor." Emma said turning to Trent.

"Um... I don't think I can do that. How about some home remedies?"

"You try spicy foods, sunshine?" Sonny asked.

"I ate Bojangles chicken with hot sauce. Didn't work." 

"Exercise?" Ray asked.

"Every morning when I get up and evening when I go to bed."

"Scented oils?" Jason asked.

"Once a day."

"I heard that certain fruits could induce labor, like pineapple." Brock said from his cage.

"Ate 2 whole ones. There is one thing I haven't tried because I couldn't do it without Clay." 

"Really babe, what was that?" Clay asked curiously.

"Sex." Emma stated as if she was telling them the weather. Clay froze and blushed while the other men shuddered. "Well I mean I could have had sex but then I would felt bad." Emma added as an after thought.

"Well, I'm glad you waited, babe." Clay said sarcastically as he smiled and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the lips and then whispered in his ear, "we can try that tonight."

0300 THE NEXT MORNING

Emma woke up to a sharp pain in her back and sides. She gasped and woke Clay up. 

"It's time." Emma said looking into Clay's sleepy eyes.

Clay's eyes widened and then he had a smug, smirk on his face. "So it worked, huh."

"You can be smug later but right now I need to get to a hospital." Emma said as she got out of bed and dressed. Clay did the same then grabbed her go bag and proceeded to help you out of the house and into the car. 

TWELVE HOURS LATER

Emma had been in labor for twelve straight hours and every member of her family was there. Clay and Jason had stayed in the room the entire time. Sonny, Ray, Brock, Trent, Naima, Lisa and even Blackburn had all taken turns in the room giving her support and reassurance. 

"Okay, Emma. You are fully dilated and it's time to push." Her doctor said. Emma nodded, her face covered in sweat. Jason on one side of her and Clay on the other, both holding their hands. 

"Baby, you are doing so good." Clay said brushing her hair out of the way. 

"Yeah, baby girl. I am so proud of you." Jason said smiling at his little girl. "You are so brave."

"Daddy, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise." 

"Emma, baby, you have done amazing and nothing is going to go wrong. Okay? We are going to get through this okay." 

After twenty minutes of pushing, a baby was heard throughout the room. "It's a boy!" The doctor stated and handed him over to Emma. Emma gasped and sobbed. The baby opened his deep blue eyes.

"He's perfect, Emmie." Jason said kissing her temple.

"He looks like Clay." Emma said looking at Jason with a smile, "He looks like you." She said smiling at Clay who had tears running down his face. Clay looked at her and kissed her sweetly. 

"I'm going to go tell the boys. Give the two of you time alone."

"Thank you so much for giving me our son." Clay said kissing Emma and then the baby. 

"Thank you so much for giving me everything I ever wanted." Emma whispered back to him.

Bravo walked into the room and started cooing. Clay was sitting on the bed holding Emma and the baby.

"I see the youngest member of Bravo has arrived." Ray said smiling at the beautiful family. 

"Yeah, isn't he perfect." Emma said still looking at the baby in her arms.

"He looks like a mini-me version of Spenser here." Sonny said moving beside Clay to get a better look at the baby.

"Yes he does and I don't care. He is perfect. He is beautiful. He's going to want to be a Navy SEAL but I think I live with that." Emma said making everyone in the room laugh. Emma looked over at Jason and asked, "do you want to hold him?" 

"Of course. So, what is this little guys name?" Jason asked then while he was holding the baby. 

Emma looked at Clay and Clay nodded his head. "Whatever you want, Em."

Emma stared at Clay for a minute then turned to Jason. "Adam Jason Spenser." Everyone smiled and shook their heads, she knew she made the right choice.


	11. Bravo Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter says it all.

"Are you guys sure you have this?" Emma asked for the tenth time as she packs for a weekend away with Clay, the first since AJ had been born. 

"Yes, Emma. I have raised children. You being one of them." Jason said to her as he bounced AJ on his knee. The six-month old giggled and clapped his hands making Emma and Jason laugh. 

"Yes, daddy, I know but you were gone most of my childhood, remember." Emma said teasingly. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going to have the rest of the boys here with me most of the time." 

"Oh, that makes me feel better." Emma said sarcastically, "Uncle Ray is the only one that has children and he will have to home to Aunt Naima and the kids. I mean Uncle Trent and Uncle Brock are reasonably competent and Cerberus will obviously be by the baby's side the entire time. Do not dare leave my baby alone with Uncle Sonny." She said glaring at her father. 

"I promise, I will not leave the baby alone with Sonny."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Uncle Sonny, but he cannot be alone with AJ until AJ is at least... 5 years old." 

"I promise." Jason laughed as Clay walked out of the bedroom with his bags and opened the door to let Bravo in. 

"Hey blondie, where is my little man?" Sonny said as he saw AJ on Jason's lap and walked over to take him. "Hey little buddy, ready to spend some time with your Uncle Sonny!" 

AJ gigged.

"Em, you ready?" Clay asked as he grabbed all the bags and moved towards the door. 

"Yeah, I guess. All of the important numbers are on the frig and there is three days worth of breast milk in the frig for AJ. And there is extra diapers in the baby's room..." 

"We got it, Em." Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent and Brock said at the same time. 

"You and Spenser go have fun." Jason said. 

_____________________________________________________________________

"Peek-a-boo. Peek-a-boo." Brock said making faces at AJ. AJ gave them a toothless smile and clapped his hands. 

"He is the most adorable baby ever." Trent said as he drank his beer. 

"He really is... wish he looked more like Emma than Spenser though." Sonny joked and the boys chuckled. 

"Just as long as he doesn't act like Spenser." Ray stated and everyone nodded.

"Okay, I think it's time for AJ to get a bath and go to bed." Jason said as he moved to take AJ from Brock and moved towards the bathroom. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Jason placed his grandson in the baby bath and began to gently wash him. AJ began to splash him and giggle as water went everywhere. 

"You like the water?" Jason said amused as AJ giggled and splashed him again. "You're just like your daddy and grandpa, yes you are." Jason finished washing him and put his pajamas on then walked to the bedroom, where he found Ray, Sonny, Trent and Brock waiting for them. 

"If you guys want to call it a night, I can put him down."

"You kiddin'. Princess would kill us if only one of us stayed with the baby." Sonny said.

"It's been a long time since you put a baby down Jason..." Ray said to him and Jason nodded. 

THREE HOURS LATER

"Oh my god, this baby is stubborn." Jason said. 

"He comes by it honest." 

"I think he is finally dozing off." A few minutes later, AJ was finally asleep and Jason slowly placed him in his crib, Sonny grabbed the baby monitor and they all silently moved out of the room. Brock motioned for Cerb to follow, but Cerb curled up next to the crib.

The boys moved down to the living room and collapsed on the couch. 

Ray sighed and said, "I've got to get home to Naima and the kids. I'll see y'all tomorrow." The guys waved. 

"So, who's staying tonight?" Jason asked as he moved to get his overnight bag. 

"We all are." Sonny said as he grabbed his bag, Trent's bag, and Brock's brag. 

"All of you don't have to stay tonight."

"You kidding? We love spending time here." Sonny said as he moved to 'his' room. 

"Yeah, Brock and I are going to go to the other guestroom. You staying in your room or on the couch?" 

"My room, which is thankfully beside AJ's room."

_____________________________________________________________________

Clay and Emma were laying in front of the fireplace in their beautiful hotel room in the mountains, trying to catch their breath. 

"That was amazing, baby." Clay said as he kissed her on the shoulder. "I feel we haven't done that since AJ was born."

"But we have, multiple times."

"Yeah, but we haven't been able to be vocal since the baby was born." 

"That's true."

"I can't believe that AJ is old enough that we can go on vacation and leave him with the boys."

"Me neither. I can't believe he is six months old already. But... I think that this may be our last vacation alone for a long time." Emma said as she turned to look at him. 

"Why?" Clay asked scrunching his eyebrows together. 

"Well... I'm pregnant." Emma said with a nervous smile. 

"I... w... wow." Clay said speechless.

"Wow... that's all you can say?" Emma asked.

"How did this happen?"

"We had sex and your little 'sniper sperm' hit their targets." Emma said sarcastically. 

" Ha, ha. I'm just shocked. How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I didn't know how to tell you."

"I'm going to be a dad again. I'm so happy. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, but can we do this? I mean have two kids this close in age, I mean... AJ won't even be one when this baby is born." 

"Of course we can." Clay said as he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJ is short for the baby's name, Adam Jason.


	12. Expanding the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Bravo babysitting Adam Jason (AJ) while Clay and Emma had went away for a weekend. This is the last day of the trip. Emma and Clay also go visit the doctor about the baby.

THREE AM

Jason woke up to AJ crying and he rushed into the baby's room. Trent, Brock and Sonny were only seconds behind him. "Okay, Sonny go down stairs and get a bottle from the frig and warm it up. Not too hot though, warm and check it on your hand before bringing it up. Trent will you grab a new onesie from the dresser and Brock would you get a diaper from the diaper bag." Everyone nodded and did their mission flawlessly.

AJ ate and was changed, then fell back asleep quickly. Jason put him down and everyone walked out into the hallway. 

"When are Clay and Emma coming back?"

"This afternoon. They were just gone for the weekend."

"Good, I love AJ but I am exhausted."

"Me too." Everyone said and returned to their rooms. 

_____________________________________________________________________

HOTEL

Clay and Emma woke up at 0800 and made love. They were trying to catch their breaths. 

"I still can't believe we are having another baby." Clay said as he kissed her head lightly, Emma chuckled. 

"You can't believe it? I'm the one who is going to gain back all that baby weight and look like a whale."

"Baby, you did not look like a whale."

"Yes, Clay, I did. I surpassed seal and went straight to whale." Emma said and Clay laughed. "And statistically, you gain more weight and are more miserable with your second child. Do you remember the hell I put you and Bravo through with AJ?"

"Emma, I love you. And you did not put me through hell, I enjoyed every second of it. You carried my child, our little boy and you are carrying our second child which I hope is a girl, by the way." 

"You want a girl?" Emma said surprised. 

"Yeah, why are you shocked?"

"I don't know. I figured that since we had a boy the first time, you would want another boy. Cause we know how to handle little boys."

"Well, if we have another boy that's great! But a little girl with your eyes and hair and smile would be perfect too." Clay said and Emma smiled.

"With our luck, she would have both our attitudes and dad's attitude."

"Oh, that's a deadly combination." Clay said and both laughed. 

"We are going to have to get out of bed eventually." Emma said as she stopped laughing. 

"Not necessarily." Clay smirked and leaned in for another kiss. 

"We are going back home today."

"Well, let's make the most of our alone time."

______________________________________________________________________

SPENSER HOUSE

"Are you having fun playing with your Uncle Sonny?" Sonny asked AJ as he flew him around the room like an airplane. 

"Sonny, the baby can't actually answer that." Trent said as he shook his head. 

"I know that! But, as his favorite Uncle and godfather, I have to make sure he always has fun."

"I thought Jason was his godfather." Brock said. 

"He is, I'm his backup godfather."

"Maybe with the next baby Brock and I will be the godfather and backup godfather." Trent said sarcastically. 

"Lets hope that is along ways away." Sonny said, "I don't think that we could survive having two little Spenser's running around at the same time." 

"True. True." Brock said and Trent nodded. 

"Hey, good morning! How is the little man?" Ray asked as he took AJ from Sonny and blew raspberries against his stomach. AJ giggled and bounced his arms up and down. 

"You are the happiest baby I have ever seen." 

"He gets that from his momma." Jason said as he walked over to them. 

______________________________________________________________________

"We're home!" Clay and Emma said as they walked into their home. They stopped and Emma took a picture of this scene. Jason, Trent and Brock was asleep on the couch, Ray was asleep in the armchair, and Sonny was asleep on the floor where AJ was playing with a toy. 

"Guys, we're home." Bravo woke up and looked at them. 

"Hey, glad you guys are home."

"What did you guys do with AJ while we were gone?"

"Played, fed, slept, that was about it." Jason said. 

"Well, thank you guys for babysitting. We actually have something to tell you." Clay said and Emma nodded.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Clay and I are having another baby!"

"You guys decided to try for another baby?" Ray asked.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Sonny asked.

"Well... we don't have to try because I'm already pregnant."

Bravo went and hugged, then Congratulated them before leaving. 

"Well, I guess that's that." Emma said as she walked over the AJ and picked him up. "Hey, baby! Mommy missed you!" He kissed him on the cheek and handed him to Clay. 

"Hey baby boy! Guess what? You're going to be a big brother!" Clay said as he kissed his son on the head. 

"Why don't you change the baby and feed him and I'll make an appointment with my OB/GYN?"

"Okay." Clay said walking with the baby in his arms. 

Thirty minutes later Emma walked to AJ's room and stopped outside the door, when she saw Clay rocking their son and whispering to him. 

"I love you so much. You are one of the three best things that has ever happened to me. Your mommy being one and this new baby being the other. But, just because mommy and daddy are having another baby, doesn't mean we are going to love you any less."

Emma walked in and said, "I have an appointment in the morning."

"Good, I don't have to be on base tomorrow so I can go with you."

______________________________________________________________________

THE NEXT MORNING

Clay and Emma went about their daily routine. Clay was awake first and got dressed then made coffee and walk up the stairs to get the baby dressed. Emma had just gotten into the shower. Thirty minutes later, the little family was out of the house and into the car. They arrived at the OB/GYN's office and in the examination room in less than fifteen minutes. 

"Good morning Emma! Chief Spenser, how are you? And this handsome little thing cannot be AJ. He has grown!"

"Yes. Yes he has. But I'm here because I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive."

"Yes, you took a pregnancy test when you came in and the results say that you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations by the way." 

"Thanks." Clay and Emma said at the same time. 

"Do you want to have a ultrasound today?" 

"Yes." Both stated at the same time. 

The doctor wheeled the machine into the examination room and Emma laid back with her shirt pulled up. The doctor placed the jelly on her stomach and began to look for the baby. 

"Well according to this Emma, you are approximately 14 weeks pregnant. And I can tell you the gender if you would like."

"Do you want to know?" Emma asked. 

"If you do." 

"What are we having?" Emma asked the doctor. 

"You are having another boy." The doctor announced, while Emma and Clay smiled at each other and kissed. "And a girl."

"What did you just say?" Clay asked as he pulled back from Emma.

"Baby No. 1 is a boy and Baby No 2 is a girl."

"Twins?" Emma asked shocked. 

"Yes! I'll leave the two of you alone for a minute." The doctor said as he left the room. 

"What are we going to do?" Clay and Emma asked at the same time.


	13. Birth of Baby No. 2 and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title pretty much says it all.

Emma was 35 weeks pregnant with twins and everyone was waiting for her water to break. When Emma and Clay announced that she was pregnant again so soon after giving birth to AJ, everyone was shocked. But, when they announced that she was pregnant with twins, Bravo team was speechless. Since then, everyone has pitched in and held them with whatever they could. With Emma's job in the music business, money was not the issue around having three children under the age of 1. The big issue was how she would handle three babies while Clay was spun-up or deployed. 

Naima, Jameelah and RJ practically moved in with Emma while the boys were spun-up or deployed so that Emma would not be alone with AJ while she was pregnant. Emma was shocked that this pregnancy was so different than when she was pregnant with AJ and she was so thankful that she had a family like Bravo. All the men on Bravo were around more, if that was possible, making sure that Emma was not stressed out during the pregnancy. They would take care of AJ, make sure Emma had everything she needed when she had morning sickness or was fatigued, and take turns having to deal with her emotional outbursts and wrath when her hormones were raging. Clay was thankful that he had backup when it came to taking care of Emma and the babies. 

Bravo was throwing Emma and Clay a baby shower when Emma's water broke. "Guys, it's time." Emma said and everyone jumped into action. Bravo moved with expert precision, just like when they were on a mission. Trent and Brock went ahead of them to the hospital to check her in, Clay helped Emma change and get to the car, Jason grabbed her bags, Sonny drove them to the hospital with Blackburn in front and Lisa behind them, while Ray and Naima took AJ with them to the hospital. 

An hour later, Emma was settled into her room and waiting for the doctor. Naima, Jason and Clay were in the room with her while the rest of Bravo was outside in the waiting room. 

"How are you feeling, baby girl?" 

"This feels different than when I gave birth to AJ."

"The second pregnancy always does, Emmie." Naima said reassuringly. 

Emma nodded. "Are you ready for this?" She asked Clay, who was sitting beside her holding her hand. 

"Yeah, baby, of course. I'm just nervous, you know."

"Me too." Emma said as a contraction hit and she took a deep breath. 

The doctor walked in and begin the examination, "Okay, you are three centimetres dilated, this could be a long night. I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

"Is it okay if the rest of my family came in? I don't really want them to miss this." Emma asked as the doctor finished the examination. 

"Of course. Just as long as they do not get in the way of the nurses coming to check on you." The doctor said then left the room.

Bravo team walked into the room and everyone stayed for the next ten hours until it was time to push. The doctor walked back in and said, "If you want them in the room, we can just draw the curtain." 

Emma looked around and nodded, Jason held her left hand as Clay held her right. The rest of her family was standing behind the curtain so that they could not see anything. "Okay, Emma. I need you to push."

Thirty minutes later, everyone heard a cry. "It's a boy!" The doctor announced and handed the baby to the nurse. "Okay, Emma you need to push again." Five minutes later, everyone heard a second cry. "It's a girl!" The doctor repeated the process. The nurses got Emma and the babies cleaned up and in fifteen minutes, they left the room leaving Emma, Clay, Jason, and Bravo in there alone. Emma was holding both the babies in her arms and crying. 

"Oh my god! They are perfect, Emma." Jason said with tears in his eyes. 

"Yes, they really are." Clay said. 

"You two need to hold them." Emma said as she handed her son to her father and her daughter to her husband. 

Bravo gathered around them and cooed over the babies. 

"So, princess, what did you and lover boy decide to name these two. I know you were bouncing ideas back and forth." Sonny asked as Clay handed their little girl to her uncle. Jason handed their little boy to Ray and Naima. Trent was holding AJ, who was asleep. 

"Well... Clay and I were discussing names and I told him that he could have a say in it, but he told me it was my decision." Emma said pointingly. 

"Baby, you carried the babies, you decide what the names are. And I know whatever you pick will be amazing and beautiful." Clay said as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well, I decided that our sons name should be Brian Brett Spenser." The room was silent and everyone looked at Clay, who had tears in his eyes. 

"I... I think that's beautiful baby." Clay said as he looked at the woman he loved and kissed her lightly. 

"And our daughter's name should be Alana Hayes Spenser. We can call her Hayes as a nickname." Emma said and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. 

"They are perfect names." Jason said as Sonny handed him his granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian Brett Spenser is named after Brian Armstrong, Clay's best friend who was killed during the first season during a training accident and Brett Swann, who was a huge part of Clay's recovery and life after the explosion in season 2. Alana Hayes Spenser is named after Emma's mother, who died at the beginning of season 2.


	14. One Big Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with Bravo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is a famous singer in this fanfiction story, so the house they live in is huge and has enough room for everyone.

It was Christmas Eve, the first Christmas with the twins. Clay and Emma were hosting Bravo Team and their families at their home in Virginia Beach. Everyone was spending the night and getting up to see what Santa brought for Christmas Day. Emma was busy walking around the massive kitchen, making food for supper that night. Clay was outside getting the BBQ started on the covered stone cooking and sitting area. AJ, Brian, and Hayes were sitting in their respective bouncy seats and were content. Jason walked in with some steaks that needed to be grilled. 

“Hi daddy.” Emma said as she saw him coming into the kitchen. AJ looked at his grandfather with excitement. 

“Grpa.” AJ said and threw his hands up for Jason to take him. Jason bent down and picked him up. 

“Hey, little big man. What have you been up to?” Jason asked and be carried AJ over to the seats and played with him. 

Sonny and Lisa came walking in with food just moments after Jason sat down and Sonny made a beeline for Brian, who laughed and clapped his hands when he saw Sonny. Lisa went over to Hayes and picked her up while Sonny was taking Brian. 

“Look at you, baby SEAL! You are bigger than you were the last time I saw you!” Sonny said as he bounced Brian in his arms.

“Uncle Sonny, you saw him yesterday.” Emma said as she was smiling. 

“Well, he’s gotten bigger.” Sonny said defensively. Emma rolled her eyes and went back to work. 

Sonny, Jason and Lisa were keeping the babies busy when Ray, Naima, Trent and Brock walked into the house. Ray took Hayes from Lisa and told her to go help Emma and Naima in the kitchen. Trent tried to take AJ from Jason but was unsuccessful, much like Brock was unsuccessful taking Brian from Sonny.

The girls went to work in the kitchen, making sure everything was prepared to eat and Clay brought in the meet from the grill about thirty minutes later. They placed all the food on the table and everyone gathered. 

"Thank everyone for coming. I hope you all brought your suitcases or overnight bags. I am so happy that we get to spend this holiday together as a family for the first time in a long time. So, let's get to eating and then we can watch some classic Christmas movies." Emma announced then everyone dug into the feast. An hour later, after dinner and dessert, everyone moved into the massive family room and took their usual seats. AJ was sitting with his grandfather, once again. Sonny had grabbed both the twins, making all the people in the room smile, knowing that Sonny was just a big, broad teddy bear. 

The first movie they watched was 'It's a Wonderful Life', then 'the Christmas Carol', and finally 'Miracle of 34th Street'. The kids were exhausted and were dead asleep after the last movie ended. Clay took AJ from Jason while Emma took Brian and Hayes from Sonny and they walked upstairs to the kids bedroom and put them to bed. They returned to the living room, where their family was still sitting and talking quietly. 

"Okay, Clay and I are going to go the bed, y'all can stay if you want and you can pick what rooms y'all want to stay in. Goodnight and we will see you in the morning." Clay and Emma went to their room across the house. Everyone said there goodnight's and went to their rooms. Jason went to his usual room right off the kitchen, where he stays when they need help with the kids. Everyone else went up to the second floor. Ray and Naima went to the room that is connected to another guest room, so they would be near Jameelah and RJ. Naima and Ray put the kids to sleep then moved through the short hallway into their room. Sonny went to his usual room, which was beside the kids room. Lisa went to her room, which was beside Sonny's. Brock and Trent went to their rooms, which were beside each other and across from Sonny and Lisa's rooms. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning everyone had breakfast and gathered around the Christmas tree. They all gave presents and loved every second of family time. After everyone finished their breakfast and finished opening their present, they left to have Christmas Day alone with their immediate family.

Clay and Emma sat down on the couch while AJ plays with his new toys and Brian and Hayes took their nap. 

"I have something for you." Clay said as he pulled a ring box from his pocket. "I wanted to give it to you while we were alone." 

"Well... I have something for you too." Emma said as she got up to get it. 

She came back and sat down next to him. She handed him her wrapped present while he did the same thing. Clay waited for her to open it first. She opened her present to reveal a six stone ring. "This is a ring I had made especially for you; it has my birthstone, your birthstone, the month we got married, and the kids birth stones." Emma began to cry." 

"I love it, Clay." She said as she put it on her right hand and wiped her eyes, "now you." 

Clay began to unwrap his present and he gasped, it was a pair of military ballistic sunglasses and two handguns; a Sig Sauer P226 and a Beretta M9. "What do you think?" Emma asked and Clay leaned to kiss her. "Baby, these are the perfect gifts. You always have to outdo me don't you?" He joked and she laughed. 

"Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas."


	15. Birthday's and Surprises

BRIAN AND HAYES' FIRST BIRTHDAY

Everyone on Bravo were laughing as Brian and Hayes ate their individual cakes and spread their cakes all over their faces and clothes. 

"I think they like the cake." Jason said as he watched his grandson and granddaughter make a mess. 

"Yeah, Jace, I think you are right." Clay said as he tried to wipe some of the cake off of them. 

"Yeah, they are eating like grownups now." Sonny said, laughing as he tried to help Clay. 

"Okay, everyone, let's dig into our own cake." Emma said as she began to cut and pass out the cake. 

Everyone moved into the family room. Mandy and Jason stood up for an announcement. "We have an announcement to make." Jason said as they moved to the center of the room. 

"What is it daddy?" Emma asked as she moved Hayes to her lip, Clay sat beside her with AJ and Brian in his arms. 

"Well, Mandy and I are getting married." Jason said and everyone cheers.

"It's about time!" Ray and Sonny said as they moved to hug them. 

"And there is another thing..." Mandy said, catching everyone's attention again. "I'm pregnant." Everyone froze.

"You're having a baby?" Ray asked, making sure he heard them correctly. 

"But you guys are so old." Emma said, trying to comprehend what was happening. "No offense." 

"None taken." Jason said sarcastically while Mandy laughed, "It's okay, Emma. I was shocked too, I thought my child bearing days were over."

Everyone enjoyed the family time and then left the small family to enjoy alone time. 

FIFTH BIRTHDAY

All of Bravo were at Clay and Emma's house for AJ's fifth birthday party. It had been a huge year for the Hayes-Spenser family: Emma released a record-breaking album, Jason retired from the SEALs, and Clay was made Bravo 1. Now, everyone was gathered around the dining room table waiting for AJ to blow out his candles. AJ saw his father and grandfather as his hero and decided that his birthday cake should be in the shape of a SEAL Trident. 

"Okay, everyone, it's time to sing to the birthday boy." 

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to AJ, Happy Birthday to you!' Everyone sang off-key and AJ blew out his candles.

"Did you make a wish, little man?" Clay asked as began to cut the cake. 

"Of course, daddy!" AJ replied, with a huge infectious smile on his face. This caused everyone to chuckle. Clay passed two plates of cake to Jason, who was holding his son, Nathan. He handed two to Sonny, who was holding Brian and two to Lisa, who was holding Hayes. He passed cake to everyone else while Emma was dipping ice cream on everyone's plate. 

After the cake and presents, everyone left and Emma and Clay got the kids settled down for the night. They climbed into their bed, Emma on her laptop and Clay reading a book. Every so often, Emma would glance over at Clay and then she returned her gaze to the screen. After the fifth time, Clay closed the book and turned to look at her. 

"Emma, baby, what is it?"

"Hmm."

"You keep looking at me like you want to take to me about something. Are you doing your tour soon?"

"No, my tour won't be until next year. But, there is something I want to ask you..."

"Well..."

"AJ just turned five, Brian and Hayes are four... I was wondering if you had thought about us having another baby..." Emma waiting to see Clay's reaction. 

Clay sighed and thought for a second, "Um... well I haven't really thought much about it. I just assumed that if we were to have another child, we would just have it. I mean, unless you want to plan to have another child." 

"So, you want another baby?" Emma asked, wanting to make sure.

"Emma... I want as many children as you want. Why are you asking me this? Wait, are you..." Clay began to ask when Emma nodded. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I found out while you guys were spun-up last week."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Do you know what it is?" Clay asked as he removed the laptop from her lap and pulled her closer to him. 

"Yeah..." Emma said smiling.

"Well... don't leave me in suspense." Clay said as he kissed her on the lips.

"It's a girl." 

"Another baby girl." Clay said as he pulled Emma in for another kiss. "Just one this time, right?" Clay asked jokingly. 

"As far as they can tell." Emma said climbing on top of Clay. They made love all night that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about what you would like to see the new baby's name as.


End file.
